Never What It Seems
by taitkkessler
Summary: Enough is enough Eddy is tired of life crapping on him it's time for some serious change. Little did he know that change was coming will it be more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M BACK BITCHEZZZZ** __ And with a fury I hope this story goes alot better than my last one. Anyways without further delay behold my latest story I don't own any of the original characters they belong to their creator nor do I own Nat he belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Enjoy!_

Chapter** 1  
>Winds Of Change<br>**(**Eddy's POV)**

It was a little after 5 a.m. on a dimly lit friday morning Eddy stepped out of his house feeling a brisk wind envelop him. It was the beginning of summer and he decided it was time to change himself and no longer be the shrimp who was easily picked on. Closing the door and locking it he inserts his earbuds and clicks away at the Ipod clipped onto his shirt searching for the right song. "_The Hammer_" Eddy grinned as he stretched before sprinting out of the Cul-de-sac heading to Golds gym.

Thankfully the gym not only was less than two miles away it was open 24 hours a day. Opening the door he instantly heard the clash of weights and the grunts of bodybuilders mesmerized by their own muscles. If Eddy didn't already have a reason to be there it would totally be to check them out. However his true purpose was much too important to spend time drooling over the muscled hunks. It was time to set his plan into action nearly gliding across the building to where the free weights were.

'_Why do they have to be in front of a giant friggin mirror?' _Eddy asked himself. Eyeing the weights he stopped at the 40 pounders he smirked whispering "_I can handle those". Putting all his strength into his right hand trying to lift the weight off the rack. Possibly reaching a foot in the air before gravity proved to be a bitch and forced Eddy to nearly drop it back on the rack. _

(**SLAM!**)

The crash of the weight nearly silenced the room those who weren't listening to music stopped and looked at the shrimp some shaking their heads. _**"WHAT!?" **_Eddy yelled at them trying to fight off the blush on his cheeks. Turning his head back to the weights picking up a pair of 15 pounders with much more ease. Taking a few steps back he positioned himself into a strong stance _"Ok good-looking it's showtime"_ The shortest Ed said motivating himself.

* * *

><p>(2 Hours later)<p>

Eddy could barely lift his arms the blood was pumping vigorously back and forth feeling a stiffness that would be sore in the morning. He decided it was time to go home and take a nap. Setting down the weights he turned around ready to leave. However he first had to check himself out in the mirror one last time. Yep the guns were looking pretty sweet '_Man they look twice as big'_ Eddy thought to himself.

Finally he felt satisfied leaving without another word strutting out of the gym feeling on top of the world. It didn't take long for him to be in his backyard heading to straight for the shower in his personal bathroom. Stripping out of his soaked clothes he turns the bathtub knob watching water gush out of a pipe. Waiting a moment for the water to heat up to his liking he checked himself out in the mirror again.

"_Whose that stud in my bathroom?" _Eddy asked aloud grinning like a fool. Seeing steam bounce off the mirror he strides back to the tub pulling on a lever that starts the shower. Slipping inside he cringes at the sudden sensation of hot liquid before letting out a sigh of relief. This summer would definitely be boring with Double D at some space camp._ 'Man he wouldn't shut up about it' _Eddy thought as he scrubbed shampoo into his wavy brown hair.

Twirling it around his fingers Eddy contemplated about cutting the long locks. Dismissing the thought almost immediately after all he wanted to see how long he could grow it in a years time. Starting last August with three hairs to now his mane was almost touching the top of his shoulders. Taking a second to make sure no suds would get in his eyes Eddy leaned forward his head directly under the nozzles fire. Within moments only warm water fell from his head signaling the boy to throw in some conditioner.

As he lathered the locks with the silky smooth liquid a loud knock could be heard from the bathroom door. _"Eddy, I need to talk to you can you turn off the shower?" _It was his mother. Letting out a overdramatic groan he finally responded _"Give me a sec"_ turning the knob the other direction the water quickly subsided. Ready to endure whatever she had to throw at him _"What's up?" was all he asked. __  
><em>

His mom took a second gathering her thoughts this wasn't going to be easy that was certain. _"I got you a summer job at-" _trying to explain however Eddy's mouth had a mind of its own shouting _"**WHAT!?**". _Leaping out of the tub he grabbed a towel off the rack to cover himself nearly ripping the door off its hinges. Seeing the anger rise in her sons eyes she smacked him across his head._  
><em>

_"Ow, mom" _Eddy screeched in pain looking up at her noticing a deadly glare smeared across her face. _"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me young man" _She was like a banshee from hell and she knew it. Taking a second to calm down her eyes softened and she finally spoke again _"Son, you're always complaining about not making money this is perfect for you"_. _  
><em>

Eddy had lost too many arguments against this woman knowing there was no chance of escape. His shoulders dropped a few inches and the expression he wore almost seemed emotionless. _"What do I have to do?" _Eddy asked giving up before things got worse. Shrugging off her victory she simply replied _"Same job as me you're going to be an assistant". _Before she could go into further detail her cellphone started ringing loudly pulling the device out of her pocket she yelled _"Oh shit I'm late bye honey love you"._ Without a moments hesitation she was galloping to her car while apologizing to her boss promising to be there soon.

_'Man, could this get ANY better?' _Eddy thought sarcastically. Throwing the towel back onto the rack he rinsed out the conditioner and soaped himself off quickly. Once clean he turned everything off lazily drying himself not giving one fuck. He searched for his shirt forgetting that his Ipod was still attached to it finally finding it he slapped his headphones on. Clicking away to find any song to make him feel better while walking to his bed throwing himself atop it. After a handful of songs Eddy settled on 'Why Wont They Talk To Me?'.

Turning the volume as high as it could go Eddy wrapped himself in the silk blanket. His eyes felt heavy snuggling into the comforter he let out a yawn accepting sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The weekend may as well never existed since it went by so quickly. Eddy was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to convince himself this wouldn't suck. This is definitely not how he wanted to spend his Monday. Suddenly a soft knock could be heard at the door his mom peaked her head in asking. <em>"Eddy, are you ready to go?" <em>Sitting up Eddy simply nodded slipping into the shoes next to the bed.

In the car Eddy couldn't help thinking about who he was going to be assisting. If his mom works with the owner, then who is he helping? It can't be they both work with him that would be redundant. _"Ok, we're here" _his mom announced pulling into the driveway of a big ass mansion. _'Jesus Fucking Christ!' _the brunette thought his eyes expanded trying to figure out what exactly the owner does.

_"Mom, do you work for the mafia?" _Eddy asked trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Putting the car in park and turning off the car she faced her son with a grim expression _"Eddy, the hell's wrong with you?"_ was all she said stepping out of the vehicle. '_Holy shit! she totally does work for the mob' _Eddy thought now close to hyperventilating.

Once out of the vehicle Eddy sprang to his mothers side incase anyone questioned who he was. _"So... Do you have a codename?" _Eddy asked trying to figure out what the hell situation his mom dragged him into. Stopping in her tracks his mom slammed the palm of her hand onto her face "_Major facepalm jesus twerp I do NOT work for the mafia... Though their pay is much better"_. She giggled at that last part before becoming completely serious facing her son to lay down some rules.

_"Alright, a couple of things first off you are to be on your best behavior If I hear you mouth off to ANYONE I promise you the results won't be pretty, got it?"_ Eddy nodded his head she was a terrifying woman when she got serious and the brunette couldn't stop the quivering his legs produced. _"Good, Secondly you are to do whatever tasks you are assigned down to the last letter". "Okay mom I get it, but why does your boss need two assistants?"_ Eddy asked now noticing his moms eyes widening ever so slightly.

Obviously conflicted trying to think of the best way to break the news to her son but nothing came to mind. She ran up to the front door pressing the doorbell hard slowly speaking _"Well... funny thing about that". _A woman in casual clothing opened the door with ridiculous force _"Oh thank god Zoey you're finally here" _looking to the left noticing Eddy._ "Hello, my name is Terra your mom has told me all about you please both of you come in" _Eddy walked in first taking in the scenery.

This place looked like the mansion from Resident Evil 1 complete with the huge staircase right in front of them. As Eddy was mindlessly scanning the house Zoey pulled Terra close asking_ "Is 'He' awake yet?". _Before Terra could even respond a flash of teal slid on the stair rail at high speed landing atop Eddy both hitting the ground. The figure grinned leaning forward his lips almost touching the blushing brunettes.

_"Hey good looking"_ the teal haired wonder said before closing the gap between them shoving his tongue down Eddy's throat. The brunettes heart was pounding like a drum _'Who the hell is this guy?'_ was the only clear thought in his mind. Zoey Slammed her hand onto her face again and Terra ran over grabbing the attacker by his hair and dragging him back a few feet.

_"Ow! Terra come on quit it I was just being friendly seriously that hurts" _The teal haired boy screeched. _"Friendly is not tongue-fucking strangers you dumb ass" _Terra replied before slamming her fist into the boys head. Eddy sat up turning to his mom pleading for an answer _"W-who is that?"_ Zoey dropped her hand letting out a deep sigh "Eddy, this is Nathan Goldberg... your boss".

* * *

><p>Well What did you think please leave reviews good or bad I could use the criticism to further my skills as a writer. Till next time...<br>-TK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Parental Barriers Imploding<p>

(Double D's POV)

It has been quite the traumatic year for Eddward at seventeen he finally came out to his parents. The results as he predicted were no more notes just money left on the counter to hold him off for a month. As painful as it was he tried his hardest to keep a positive outlook on life, though it was starting to take its toll.

Eddy's scams were getting on his last nerves for the simple fact that they never ended well. Then one day _"IT"_ happened, at the time he was across town with Eddy. The tallest Ed was still asleep in his bed his sister standing over him with malice in her eyes. No one knows what happened, the doctors said she just snapped.

Lifting her dads gun to Ed's forehead she didn't even blink pulling the trigger almost instantly. His brains spattered everywhere a few pieces landing on Sarah making her giggle. A crimson pool spilling out of the corpse almost like paint inspired the girl for reasons unknown. Dipping her fingers in the blood she drew all over the walls.

It wasn't until hours later when her parents came home they found Sarah sitting back against the wall Ed's blood smeared on her like war-paint. All the sorrow that washed over that house came instantly no sooner were the police called and the young red-head was taken away. Committed to a mental asylum to 'Treat' her illness _'Yeah right there's no fixing crazy'_.

When Eddy and Double D got the news they were crushed, as if their childhood was swept right under them. That day changed those two more than it was thought possible. Eddy had lost the will to scam, without _'Lumpy' _it just wasn't the same. He would never admit it but Eddy never felt so weak in his life he didn't say a word for a whole week.

Double D's personality had drastically changed as well school work seemed trivial to him now. _'Why should I have to work hard for those who are never there for me?'_. A question he'd ask himself over and over never getting a good enough answer. It was like Edd had lost his faith in humanity the cheerful feeling inside him now filled with dread. All that was certain was Double D had to get out of Peach Creek whether it was to find his place in life or just to get away.

* * *

><p>It has been nine months since Ed's death and summer was right around the corner. Eddward saved up quite a sum of cash thanks to his doctor parents finally choosing to go to Orange County. From the pictures he saw on the internet it truly looked like a beautiful place especially the beach it seemed to draw Edd in. Hopefully here he can find the solace that was oh so longed for to find his true identity.<p>

Many had asked what his plans were for summer vacation to which he lied saying there was a space camp calling his name. Eddward didn't want people knowing his true intentions for the summer they might try and join. After ordering the plane ticket for the morning Double D felt one last thing needed to be done before leaving Peach Creek. Exiting his house he noticed the night sky feeling enchanted by the glistening stars.

Slipping on his Sennheiser headphones, jabbing the play button on his music device, and letting out a deep sigh he walked. His destination was only a couple of blocks away however Edd took his time. Pondering over the trip that was to come _'What if I never come back?'_ a question that seemed to sway in front of him like a pendulum. He tried to think of reasons to want to come back yet nothing came to mind.

Eddward was so lost in thought he reached his destination and didn't even realize it. Slipping off his headphones it took him a moment to register the stone tablet piercing the ground. _"Hello Ed"_ Double D said unsure of what to say '_Perhaps it would be best to let it all out' h_e thought. His bottom lip was quivering, eyes watering, & knees trembling the first thing that came into mind was to let out a long scream.

_'Oh don't be so over-dramatic Eddward' _he thought _"I miss you, you were such an oaf but you always knew how to brighten my day"_. Tears now cascading upon his cheeks he let out a small sob before continuing. _"I'm going away for awhile... to Orange County they have this beach that looks quite breathtaking and the aquatic life is something to behold"_. Eddward rambled on and on about interesting facts he found from his research sometimes forgetting to stop and breath.

Hours had passed and the sky began to show feint color _'What time is it?' _checking the clock on his phone the time read 4:50 a.m. _'Goodness I have to go'. _Standing up he pats off any dirt that could've gotten onto his clothes. Taking one last look at the headstone a sense of determination filled Double D. _"Ed, I promise to see you again... someday" _with that Eddward left the cemetery without another word.

* * *

><p>Eddward was worried he would miss his flight, sprinting back home he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. <em>"Eddy"<em> Double D whispered watching the shorter Ed jog out of the cul-de-sac going the opposite way of Eddward. _'Jogging?... I wonder how long this'll last?' _Edd snidely thought before sentimentally saying _"I will miss you... farewell, old friend"_.

Eddward made a B line dashing to his front door trying to multitask pulling out his keys and phone. Slamming the key into its designated hole, catching his breath, and finally hitting the call button for a taxi service. Double D unlocks the front door practically throwing himself into the silent and dreary home.

Giving his address Eddward was in luck one of the drivers could be there in less than five minutes. Running up to his room grabbing the cash and slipping it into a money clip. Double D was almost completely beaming with excitement, However a thought crossed his mind. _'What if something bad happens?' _His paranoia was trying to get the best of him.

As he felt a pain in his stomach the cab driver pulled into his driveway and honked the horn. Shaking Edd out of his thoughts he ran back downstairs stopping at the front door. Placing the two luggage cases next to him Eddward reaches for the doorknob yet hesitates. "_Well... No turning back now" _he said finally opening the door with luggage in tow starting his adventure.

* * *

><p>Geez I wonder if Double is ever coming back have no fear though readers next chapter is coming sooner than you think and will be back to Eddy. Please leave reviews good or bad I could use the criticism till next time.<p>

-TK


End file.
